Life's Beginning
by X.summergrey.X
Summary: Some kids are born to do great things. Some were born out of love. She was created out of both reasons. sucky summary so far but gets better. sci-fi, romance, some crime. language and some violence later on. may be OOC at times. ON hold at the moment.
1. Prologue

This is my second long term story although this one I put must more energy in. It may still have its problems but I hope to improve that. So far I'm going to have this rated T for now but it could go up to M. There has foul language later on, some violence (so far that i can see) so if you feel that i should up the rating please tell me, I wasn't sure.

I'm not sure on how soon I'll be updating this but please bare with me. I do have the next chapters already done. Please tell me how you think of the pre-beginning of this story. Gosh I'm so nervous.

I like to give a pleased thank you to Broken River...I feel bad now I cant think of what exactly her username was but it was something like that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I do own some of the characters that's going to show up.

I think that's all i would like to say at this point. Thank you for reading my author notes up here.

* * *

Prologue

Multiple flash backs of the past before the main characters were born.

_He was at the public library that was two stories high and that was as long as a foot ball field. The young man was called by some Mr. Haruno while others came to call him Professor Haruno. He wasn't a teacher at the local schools but was well known for his high I.Q. It had been many years since he had graduated from college at the top of his class with a degree in science; it includes Biology, anatomy to evolution. Professor Haruno was currently working on a secret project, he may have been called the smartest but never let the praise go to his head. He worried what people would think if they found out; if what he was researching and theorizing laughable. The project was about cloning, and if it could be done? Has anyone ever wonder about it or was it just him? It was while he was contemplating on the subject that he saw her. This women who he knew for quiet awhile, has talked to a little; she always made him smile no matter what mood he was in. Her presents alone made him feel wonderful. Abigail Turner, the young (around his age, mid 20's) librarian who works there. She had pale and soft skin to the eye, red hair that was usually up in bun or in a pony tail, and eyes the color of the sky, that was surrounded by thick eye lashes. Mr. Haruno had fallen for her the very first time he laid eyes on her and that day he couldn't take it, he had to get to know her some more. He strolled up to the desk and asked her to have a cup of coffee with him some day. She was startled by the way he almost shouted it but quickly composed herself. Abigail was secretly taken by him as well but was shy to say anything;, he was so adorable she thought, so she happily accepted his offer. _

_Despite the gloomy weather outside the church was packed with loved ones and it was turning out to be a joyful day. Men wore suits while the women wore their best dresses, nothing white, which was only for the bride to wear. It had been two years since the happy couple had their first coffee date, that set their futures together off, which allowed them to, connect with each others. Rees Haruno was nervous in a good way; he was finely marrying his Abigail, who was soon to have his last name. The music started to play as the doors in the back of the church opened to reveal the bride, along with her father. She was stunning sight to behold; the dress hugged her upper body nicely while the rest floated out around her. The veil did not cover her face but rested behind her and as their eyes meet they both knew that this was right; their love was too great to not get married. They were making all their dreams come true and more, they were going to have a glorious life together. _

_They have been married for five years in content happiness. They were comfortable with money and the home they had, but they felt they were missing something, a child. After a few months of trying they couldn't figure out why it wasn't happening, so they went to see a doctor. The couple didn't think much of it, probably just a slight problem, nothing to big they couldn't fix, but the news they got in return was not expected. She was sick and not a common cold or flu. Something the medical field didn't know how to treat to ensure she would live, it was 50/50 chance. They did the treatments for two years, she fought bravely but it just kept coming back, making her worse. It was in the fall one afternoon that Abigail said her goodbyes to her husband and family, saying she wasn't strong enough to fight anymore. She had passed away hours later leaving her loved ones behind to mourn; after finally giving up the battle with cancer. _

_Hiroshi mourned his decease wife for years, trying to make it day to day, paying off the medical bills her fight had left behind. His personal life was a mess and he soon fell out of touch with her side of the family, even his own. Loneliness was what he thought he deserved and he ended up moving out into the mountain side; only for business related matters did he go into the city, other than that he worked at home. In the science field his name was becoming well known for the work and experiments he came up with. Still it never went to his ego. It was one day in the summer in his early forty's that he was in the city walking around, taking in all the hustle and bustle from the surround people. He came across a park where many children played while their parent talked. Sitting on a bench remembering how his wife had wanted children, five to be precise. He chuckled at the memory. After sitting there for half an hour or more, an idea came to his head. Maybe it was the long nights of no sleep from whatever the reason it was or maybe it was something that has been forming in the back of his mind since he was a kid. He remembers how interested he was in cloning. Maybe he could do it this time around, have a clone, and make a child that way. Sure it was unorthodox but shouldn't a man and women get to spend their married life together longer than they had? He was cheated out of it and also out of having a child. He knew he could have found another wife but Abigail was it for him and she would always be. Maybe if he is able to create life, he'll be able to give his dead wife the child she wanted, in a way. _

_In the following ten years he had stopped his other projects to focus on creating a life form. It was frustration to the core. As far as he knew, it has never been done. After a couple years he was able to create a single cell organism. It took many trials and errors to get it to go farther then just one, to form many cells organisms or stem-cell, then it finely happened. With in the next couple years he was able to create a heart that soon started to grow along with the other cells and DNA that was needed, he used his own. All the things that were needed to create a human were put together and it worked. He was able to create a human but it never formed properly, as in the 'human' would die after a couple weeks. Many test subjects died before he thought maybe it needed more then just one DNA to go with. After all it takes two to create a baby, why not in this way? _

_He thought about where he was going to get another, preferably a female one but he never wanted any one but Abigail. With that thought and illegal actions, law and moral, he was able to get bone tissues from her grave. He hoped she understood up there in heaven as she watched him from above. Once he learned how to get the two DNA's to work together the 'children' started to last longer but failed in the end. It was in the tenth year that he finely was able to make it work. The 'child' was growing, not as fast as the others but has lasted longer. He knew about molecular and genetic stuff along with Anatomy and Biology to tweak. To form what he wanted. All the 'children' had been contained in a see through cylinder so he could watch their process. It was like watching the baby being formed in the womb. Sadly all the other times didn't work but this time it was. He could only go by the research he collected over the years to tell him what it was this time that made it successful. _

_Cloning was no longer what he was doing. One DNA being used would surely be cloning but with two DNA's used wouldn't count. This was creating life similar to how it's been happening since the dawn of time. Just without the sex part, the sperm interring the egg. He skipped that process and went to the next. _

_He watched as the heart beat, the upper body was fully formed while the bottom half was more like a tail at first but the torso and legs soon developed. He did research on the development of a baby in the womb, to make sure everything was going as planned. The blood vessels could be seen in the head and you could tell where the eyes, noise, mouth and ears were going to be. In the third month, he watched as it all came together slowly, noticing all the changes, the size of the fingers and that there were even finger nails. By the end of that month, he could tell either it was a boy or a girl; it was a girl to his amazement. The fetal that it was not that long ago grew into a baby shape form. By the sixth month the organs were completely formed and the face looked more like a baby then an alien. At the eight month he noticed that the toenails were done growing. This 'pregnancy' had lasted the normal nine month and it thrilled him all around. As a scientist he couldn't believe that he was successive; what would the world think about his discovery? He would be famous for the rest of history and the money that would come with it would be outrageous. How ever, as a man, a new father, he didn't do this just for the fame or the money but instead he did it for his Abigail and if the world found out about his daughter, she would never grow up like a normal girl. She would most likely grow up in a room with cameras watching her every move, plus if this got in the wrong hands, who knew just how horrible it could turn out. No, he couldn't do that to his daughter, he will have to protect her from the world until he knew she was ready for it. Still, who knew how she would react, her growth was like that of a normal baby but what about the rest? What will be the result of her brain function or the control of her muscles? This is just part of the process, he concluded. _

_He hoped that his daughter would have Abigail's blue eyes and button nose. His strong thirst for knowledge and strong will. He wanted their daughter to have her looks more then his. He was a handsome man but didn't every father want that._

_For her to have a kind, soft soul to care about others. Though at the moment he's not sure about her meeting the world but one day he knows she will have to survive on her own. He wasn't young anymore; the fact gripped him full of fear. He'll have to prepare her to defend herself against an attack. School her into a strong, independent women with brains. Boys? He didn't even want to think about it but one day he'll have to inform her about them too._

_He couldn't wait for her to open her eyes and begin their lives as father and daughter._

_ He didn't know just how special she was going to be.  
_

* * *

Please leave a comment of what your thoughts are at this point. What ever that may be.

As Always,

have a good day or night.


	2. Chapter 1

I like to say thank you to sunfishcham for you comment, it made me happy. To answer to something you said this story does not take place in America. I wasn't very good in science so i have no real understand what i said now in that part of the story but i did so somewhat research to make it sound right.

also thanks to Alice-hime of the moon for following and those that Favorited it.

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Naruto or the characters unless they are mine. **

* * *

XxX

Chapter 1

"_One does not discover new lands without consenting to lose sight of the shore for a very long time." -Andre Gide_

_XxX_

* * *

The streets of Kohonha around Christmas time were excruciating. Many people were out seeing how the town was sparkling with decorations or out spending large amounts of money on gifts. The two young men getting out of the car was no exception. One was fair-skinned, onyx eyes with black chin-length hair with a spiky back. He had an annoyed look on his face seeing the people walking about. The second male was nothing like the first one. He had natural tan skin, bright blue eyes with short blond spiky hair. His face was lit up at everything he was seeing.

"Teme take that poll out of your ass and cheer up." Naruto whined after a few minutes of walking with his annoyed friend.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"I need to get a present and I don't have a car. Help me find something for her…OH A PUPPY!" They were passing by the pet store with a few puppies and cats in the display window. Before the hyper male could speak Sasuke spoke.

"You are not getting her a dog or any kind of animal."

"Hehe…that would be cool." He replied with a sheepish smile on his face.

After two hours of being pushed, shoved, and stepped on and women throwing themselves at both boys they were heading back to the car. Sasuke annoyed mood now moved up to pissed beyond belief. Naruto mood even dampened a little from it all but was holding on to the good feeling since he found something to get Hinata.

They were rounding a corner when they heard a man yelling at someone. Naruto slowed down a bit when they reached the spot and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"OH Shit!" Naruto spoke breathless with a surprised look on his face.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the yelling figuring it was some kid trying to steel something but when he heard Naruto speak in a breathless way he looked. Some people where walking by slow to watch, others didn't pay attention and few stopped to stare. In front of them was the owner of the pet store standing outside yelling at a young girl or maybe someone around their age. She had her back toward them so they couldn't be to sure. She stood out in plain sight, for it being winter time she wasn't dressed for it all. No shoes, in a light blue dress that was torn at the bottom and mud splashed all over, and no coat. Homeless? She also had unusually pink hair down her back that was also messy.

"ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID GET AWAY FROM MY STORE YOU PIECE OF TRASH! YOU'RE UPSETTING THE ANIMALS AND SCARYING MY COSTUMERS AWAY." The man yelled/screamed at her.

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled while walking to the pair. He was not going to stand their and let this guy do this to a girl that needed help by the looks of it. Sasuke gave a long sigh and followed behind making sure this didn't end badly, he did not want the police called on them.

"Hey Bastard leave her alone." Naruto said now standing beside the pink haired girl. Sasuke was a foot behind her glaring at the man.

"This is none of you business punk. Move along." The older man said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze and I say it's my business. "

The man froze in his spot, eyes widening at the name of the boy. His altitude doing a 180 in a second.

"Fine. Just get her away from my store." He then walked back into his store mumbling under his breath.

"Hey get back here and fight like a man." It seemed he wasn't going to come back. "HAHA…what a weak man. Are you okay miss?" he asked turning to the girl.

She did not look good from both their eyes. She was shivering and pale with her lips blue. Sasuke took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders hoping that would help. It seemed to wake her up from what ever she was thinking and turned to them.

"Police." She whispered looking at Naruto.

"What? You need the hospital!" he said.

Not satisfied by the answer she turned to Sasuke and lightly grabbed his shirt saying the same thing hoping he got the point she wasn't joking around.

"Teme we have to get her to the hospital!"

"Why we?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't be a baka Sasuke. She looks like she's going to pass out any second." As if on command she started to fall to the ground. Sasuke caught her before she touched the ground and picked her up bridal style.

After getting to the car they put her in the back while Naruto decided to sit with her to keep an eye on the sick girl. He was worried for the girl very much; she was so pale and shivering. Blue lips like these are never a good sign, he knew that much. Plus she was covered with mud; both feet were covered in it like she was out in the woods. Actually that might be a good guess he thought from the way her dress was torn and there did seen to be twigs here and there in her hair. Her hands were muddy as well from trying not to fall and something else. He squinted his eyes to try to get a better look while bringing her freezing hand to his face. There was something else the mud was trying to cover up, something dark….red? _'It looks like…NO WAY!'_ he thought coming to a conclusion.

"Teme I think she has dried blood on her hands!" Naruto spoke freaking out. He dropped the hand right away.

"What?! Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know what dried blood looks like! It was kind of hard to tell with the mud but it's defiantly there. That's probably why she wanted the police. What do we do teme?" Naruto said freaking out more.

Almost at the hospital now, Sasuke thought about what he should do. He pulled out his phone and quickly hit one of his speed dials.

"Sasuke this better be important." Said an older, deep voice.

"It's not what you're going to think but yeah." Before he could go on to the problem he was interrupted.

"Sasuke are you okay? Is ev-"

"Everyone's find Itachi. It's just a slight problem." Sasuke interrupted annoyed.

"IT'S NOT A SLIGHT PROBLEM TEME! WE COULD BE HOLDING A FUGITIVE!" Naruto screamed.

"What is Naruto talking about Nii-chan?" Itachi asked. He was told what had happened in town and how Naruto thinks there is blood on her hands as well. No way was he going to say there was just encase the dobe was wrong.

"So what do you want us to do since were at the hospital now." he said pulling into a parking spot. Looking into the back sit he saw a worried/freaked out Naruto and a sick girl that could or could not be a killer.

"Take her inside for medical care. I'll be there as soon as I can. Wait till I get their and don't wash any possible evidence if you can."

"Hn." He hung up the phone and got out of the car and opened up the back sit grabbing the girl while Naruto got out as well. "We're taking her inside and waiting for Itachi. Don't wash your hands. Evidence." He explained to the dobe.

"Aw man, this was not what I want to do today…Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked with worry in his voice and eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't know the answer to the question. Either way this was the last time he hops he sees the girl. Also really hopes she doesn't find him and become a fangirl or think of him as some prince. _'How annoying.' _

_-why hello line break-  
_

A black car with tinted windows was speeding down the snow covered dirt road. Going around the bend the car quickly came up to the accident in sight. The person slowed down and stopped before the scene. A gruff looking man stepped out leaving the car on to stay warm inside. There were two similar cars like his; one was upside down while the other car looked like it drove right into a tree. Two men were sitting off to the side looking injured and two men standing in the middle of the road. The guff man walked over to them to learn what happened.

"Boss is everyone okay? I got here as soon as I could." the man asked worried.

The one with glasses and white-ish hair answered. "We'll all live."

Snort. "Of course but my arm hurts like a son of a bitch. Hnn." The blond hair man said off by the side.

"Shut up Deidara. I have a killer headache and I don't mind killing you." Said the man next to the blond with red hair named Sasori.

"Quiet. If anyone killing anyone here it will be by my hands." Spoke the boss calmly.

"Yeah, tell that to the driver over there." Deidara mumbled to no one. He and Sasori were in the car that's currently upside down; the driver was killed almost intently.

"Sir, maybe we should get you to the car, its cold out here." The loyal man offered.

The man in charge frowns in distaste. "Very well – he starts walking to the car- burn both the cars."  
He said after minutes of thinking.

* * *

**Review please**

**Also sorry that It's short, I don't plan on writing long chapters at this time. **

**Do I need to improve on something? **


	3. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! hear is the second chapter. I'm hoping that posting this will motivate my ass to finish the third one. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2

'_To live remains an art which everyone must learn, and which no one can teach.'_

-_Havelock Ellis_

* * *

BRRING!

All over the building students collected there stuff and ran out of the class room as fast as they could for lunch. The hallway filled with bodies, voices and laughter. Some from teachers yelling at students to slow down. Sasuke walked to his locker putting his things away before going to the cafeteria. He was in no rush seeing as his fangirls where most likely in that room. After a few minutes they indeed were there swarming where they stood. He always ignored them while getting his food- also every second of the day-, it was pizza day and sat at in his normal spot.

"Sasuke." Came a soft female voice before a body sat down next to him.

"Hinata." He spoke low to her.

Fangirl's glared at the shy, dark purple haired girl like everyday yet they knew not to harm her since she's only a friend of his. They don't want a repeat of what once happened when they confronted the shy girl once. Shiver.

They've been friends since third grade and Sasuke's closes female friend. One of the best things he likes about her is how quiet she is. She doesn't talk non-stop and about useless things like other girls. They shared hobbies and interest like art.

The next two people who sat down was Hinata's cousin Neji and their friend Tenten.

"I swear if Asuma-sensei says something one more time I'm going to knock him upside the head." She said in a huff.

"Calm down Tenten." Neji spoke calmly although he was tired of hearing about the issue again. They all knew or could figure out what she was talking about. Being the only girl in Asuma-sensei class was hard on everyone. Tenten, had protested about it was sexist that there wasn't any.

"Don't think I won't Neji." Tenten said clearly not calming down. He looked at her for a few seconds before eating this lunch.

"You can't hit a teacher Tenten, you'll get in trouble." Hinata said worriedly.

"Down worry Hinata. I already know what my excuse will be." Tenten spoke so proudly with a smirk on his face.

A loud voice could be heard from the table. "Kiba I'm not lying! I swear. Believe it!"

"I still don't believe you Naruto."

Now in front of the table.

"Teme you have to tell him I'm not lying. You were there!" Naruto said desperately with a plea on his face.

"Hn."

"Oh I want to know. What is Naruto saying now?" Tenten asked.

"Thank you Tenten! I was telling Kiba-the jerk over there- about what happened after school Friday. Me and teme went shopping and on ou-"

"Yawn. I'm bored with this story already." Tenten said looking away.

"No, I'm about to get to the good part. Like I said we were on our way to the car when we saw the owner of the pet store yelling at this girl-"

"So?"

"She was out side in only a dress. No coat, no shoes and her dress was torn at the bottom. Plus she had mud everywhere."

"So she was homeless. I'm not seeing what is unbelievable about this story." Neji cut in.

"Poor girl." Hinata said sadly.

"I'm not done. Will you all stop and wait till I'm done with the story." He got nods. "So me being the great guy I am (proud smile and pointed at himself) I stormed right up to the guy and started yelling at him because he was just down right mean to her. Needless to say he saw me and ran with his tail between his legs. (chuckle) The girl looked really pale and she told us she wanted the police and I was all like 'you need the hospital' she even grabbed teme's shirt before she passed out. Like the hero that I am I made Sasuke drive her to the hospital and while on the way there I noticed dried blood on her hand!"

"He was scared shitless at this point." Sasuke smirked.

"HEY!" Naruto protested.

"He was telling the truth!" Kiba asked shocked. Everyone else was intrigued at this point seeing it was true.

"Anyways, we got there and Sasuke called his brother. Once he got there he basically made us strip our clothes for possible evidence and asked us what we knew." Naruto finished the story.

"Wow. "

'_Oh Naruto you're so brave_.' Thought Hinata then spoke out loud. "W-what about the girl?" she asked.

"Don't know. Teme?"

"Don't care." He replied.

"Better not let your fangirl's hear this Sasuke. All your hard work to ignore them will fly right out the window." Kiba said with a laugh.

"They wont. (glare at Naruto) plus I don't have to work hard on ignoring them, its easy."

Snort. "Right."

"You know maybe you should your natural ability to talk to make your fangirls nicer to people. They completely just wasted food from that girls tray." Tenten said with a frown.

Naruto tracked up about Sasuke's 'natural ability to talk' comment that earned him a glare from said person.

"That's not such a bad idea Tenten. Oh, that reminds me did you hear that we got a new janitor? I hear he's very handsome." Hinata informed everyone of the lasted gossip she happened to over hear. She's not much to gossiping but she does like to know what's going on.

Naruto about spit out his drink on Kiba face. "He's not handsomer then me Hinata, right?" he asked shocked.

"Um..er. I…O…o-of…" Hinata stuttered with her face completely red. Everyone else looked at the scene with there own thoughts.

Kiba came to her rescue. "Calm down Naruto, Hinata's not into older men." Okay maybe he didn't come to her rescue. She's scared for life after that comment and hid her face in her hands. Blonde just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

XXX

"You know we're not allowed to discuss the case with you Itachi." Spoke the female detective into her phone.

"Yes, well I just want to know one thing that's all." Itachi said.

The women with short Indigo hair with a flower clipped in glanced at her partner seeing he was listening in on her side of the conversation. "What does he want to know Konan?" her partner asked.

"He wants to know if the girl is a criminal."

The man with very short black hair and very pale skin looked to be thinking about the question. He said slowly, "Tell him we'll let him know when we do. "

"Are you seriously? I thought you were the responsible one."

"Yes I'm serious." He spoke with his usual smile. One that always made you question if it was real or fake.

"Okay Itachi you have a deal."

"Thank you." He said and hung up.

"You're full of surprises Sai." Konan said putting her phone away.

Moments later the doctor came to see what the detective wonted with her patient this time.

"This better be good officers. I'm a busy women." the female doctor said. She looked young but she just knew how to age better then most even though she runs the hospital.

"Don't give us that Tsunade; you're the one who demanded to be present when we saw the girl." Konan said calmly.

"Yes yes, follow me you two." Tsunade turned and walked to room 214 to said patient in question. Minutes later brought them to the room, before going in Tsunade felt the need to address something.

"She hasn't spoken much to me and barely anything to the nurses watching over her." It was unspoken information that the patient might not talk to them.

"Anything useful she has said?" asked Sai.

"She says her name is Sakura. Nothing else important to your case."

"It's a start. How's her condition?"

"Better. She's healing much faster then I thought. Should be able to leave in the next week or so."

With nothing else to say they all three walked in and closed the door. It was a typical hospital room, white walls and floors, blinding lights over head and machines for who knows what. The bed was occupied with a young woman with long pink hair. The girl looked healthier from what the detective could tell with her face turned away from them. The doctor walked to the other side of the bed getting the girls attention. "Sakura, how are you feeling today?" she asked calm.

The pinkette looked from the window to see her doctor and two other people she did not know.

The women with Indigo hair took a step forward. "Miss I'm Detective Naro and this is my partner Detective Reijun. We are here to ask you some questions."

Sakura stared at the women for a long time before doing the same to the man before nodding.

"I'm here to make sure everything goes okay. " Tsunade informed Sakura. She was underage after all. Detective Reijun took out a small notebook and a pen to take notes.

"Can you tell us your full name?"

"Sa- Haruno Sakura." She softly spoke looking at her hands in her lap.

"How old are you Miss Haruno?"

"I'm 16 ma'am."

"Do you remember where you live?"

"…Yes." A distant, painful look came crossed her face. "A house in the woods."

"Do you kn-"

"Between Sound and Kononhagakure." Sakura interrupted knowing what the next question would be.

"Do you remember what happened Miss Haruno? How you got to this hospital?" this time Detective Reijun asked.

Sakura buried her fest in the sheets, closing her eyes tight and bowed her head trying to fight the tears that pleaded to rain down. Minutes went by this way. Speaking up for the first time since the questions started Tsunade said.

"Sakura it would help if you were able to tell us what happened. They can help you." She put her hand on the pinkette shoulder.

Taking a deep breathe to try and calm herself down she began to them. "I…I remember…everything." Minutes went by again while Sakura was stuck in the past that she wished was a horrible nightmare.

The male office spoke up, breaking her from her thoughts. "We found blood on your hands. We had tests done and it shows the blood on your hands was not yours but most likely some one related to you."

Tsunade looked annoyed about not giving Sakura time. The girl obvious went through some ordeal from her observation.

Sakura paled even more and nodded, she barely got the words out before she broke down in sobs. "Yes…they killed him..daddy."

* * *

**Me here: **Gasp! we find out more!

I like to address a couple things.

1) I'm pretty sure Konan and Sai does not have a last name so I gave them one.

2) If you think i need to fix something in here please let me know, I dont want characters to be too OOC at this point.

3) Also, I'm not 100% sure what officers would do in this situation so it might be wrong in ways. At this point i'm just willing to say screw it this is what is happening. lol

4) Dang this is a long list, but I do want to say that to you readers I may be giving you hints here and there for later. So you will not know if I give you pointless information or useful ones. hahahaha evil me. lol

Thank you for listening. I think that's all i want to say. sorry for any errors in this.

**Review please :) **


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I do have a life- that sounds mean but we all do have stuff to deal with. Plus this chapter gave me some trouble but i like how it turned out.

Hope you like this. Its the longest chapter so far.

* * *

XxX

Chapter 3

'_Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending._' – Attributed to Carl Bard

XxX

* * *

The room itself was quiet yet noises down the hall could be heard. It was a typical office; a dark wood desk with a computer, papers, and a cup to hold pens and pencils that lay on top. A book case up against the right wall filled with Law information. Two chairs sit in front of the desk, one behind it while a small couch lies against the left wall. The walls it self is painted light tan that sported a few nature theme pictures. Yes a typical office at the Konoha Police Department for those with the right rank.

There was a knock at the closed door to the mans office. A come in could be heard to who ever was in the hall. The door opened to reveal a man and woman, one of them holding folders. The man behind the desk raised an eyebrow asking what they are doing there.

"Uchiha, I hope we aren't intruding on anything important."

"No. What are you two here for?" Itachi asked.

"Captain Ibiki has officially assigned you to the case of Mr. Haruno death." Sai informed taking a set to the left of the desk while Konan took the right.

"I see. I also assume those are information on the case."

"Yes." They handed over said information to be looked over.

From what Itachi reads the victim full name was Haruno Rees. His race was half American, half Japanese. He was in his seventies, 5"9' weighing two hundred and seven pounds. His body showed many cuts and bruises, cracked ribs on his right; also his right shoulder was dislocated. What did the man in was a shot in the chest. The way the bullet went in it would have taken within minutes for him to die. He was a well known man in the Science Department around the world. It also shows that he retired years ago.

Turning to look at some pictures taken of the victim at the scene he could see right away why his right side was the way it was. The victim in the picture was tied to a chair laying on his right side. Itachi assumed he was knocked over that resulted in his right side injuries.

Next he looked at the report they got from the daughter, Haruno Sakura. Reading what happened through her eyes it seems they may have been after something Mr. Haruno had. And, not wanting to leave behind more evidence they were going to take her along for Kami knows what.

The forensic examination from the car wreck showed the person driving the one car died of a broken neck. The person was male, about late twenties, height 5' 7'' weighing proximity one eighty. Then the two cars were set ablaze. Not much was retrieve that could give a good lead at this point.

Once he was done analyzing the report he put it on his desk signifying he was done. "Have you been back to the scene since then? I like to see it for myself." He asked and informed.

"You should go any ways. Your eyes are great at finding evidence." Sai spoke knowingly.

"Agreed, in fact we could go today since we have few hours until it gets dark." Konan informed. Itachi nodded his head seeing it a good idea. They all gathered what they would need and headed out.

In the car on the way to the house they discussed their thoughts and ideas of what might have happened. They agreed with the way the house looked to be searched through the un-subs* were looking for something. Something of value; something that Mr. Haruno most likely wanted hidden. What ever it was was worth killing.

Xxx

The last few days have been eventful for Sakura and she can only guess they will continue to come. It started with this man sitting next to her in the car while they pull up in front of a house. He had come into her hospital room along with the woman Detective Naro she met a couple days before. He wasn't the one she met before, another partner she said, Detective Uchiha. He had long brown hair in a low pony tail, light tan skin with onyx eyes and slim but built body. She wasn't sure how to take him in but he proved to be a good man.

He had talked to her with understanding and underline kindness she thanked. He asked some more questions and talked with her, earning her trust. Then he got down to the main reason why they showed up. It seems that their captain and they believed that these men would highly come after her again. It wouldn't be safe for her to be unprotected so he produced their idea. For her to come live with Detective Uchiha and his family. There would always be a police car checking on the house and the area for anything out of the ordinary. She ended up taking their offer and he proceeded to tell her about his family so she knew what to expect. Nothing to detailed but the basic.

All that brought her to this house that was fairly a good size, two story house with a basement and flowers in the front yard. She was nervous about meeting new people and frankly moving on with her life after what happened.

"If you're not comfortable here then we can rearrange things." Itachi spoke seeing she was nervous.

"Hai. Do they know I'm coming?" Sakura asked while her eyes were darting from Itachi to the house and back.

"They know I'm bringing someone to stay with us." _'Ah, I wonder how my little brother will deal with this_' "Come along, I'll get your bag from the back."

They climb out of the car and soon made it to the door. He unlocked said door and both walked into the warm house that smelled heavenly. Dinner was being made or already done it seemed. Sakura could see they had come into the foyer. A staircase was in the foyer leading to the second floor where bedrooms were and a bathroom. A woman walked out of the kitchen coming towards them with a smile. She had shoulder length brown hair, light brown eyes and milky color skin. As she passed the staircase she yelled for 'the boys' to come down.

"Welcome home you two. I'm Mila Itachi's wife." Said person spoke then gave Sakura a warm hug before kissing her husband on the check.

"Hello, I'm Sakura. Thank you for letting me stay here." She spoke shyly bending waste down giving a bow.

"Your welcome. You don't have to be so formal here, dear."

Sakura smiled at the kindness from the women. Then someone came down the stairs, a small child, looking around the age of six. He had short curly brown hair with dark color eyes and a tan-ish color skin. He looked curious as who the girl was and a little shy as he stood a bit behind his mother.

"This is my son Shay. Shay this is Sakura, she will be staying with us for a while." Itachi explained. The two stood there looking at each other in wonder. He boldly came out of hiding and asked a question on his mind. "Is pink your real hair color?"

Sakura grab some of her long hair and looked at it. "Yes it is. Is there something wrong with that?" she spoke softly honestly wondering if pink hair is a bad thing. She hasn't meet many people and no one had said anything to her about it.

Shay blushed at hearing her voice; it was truly a beautiful sound to his ears. Itachi chuckled low at his sons blush seeing his son had possibly just formed his first crush in front of his own eyes. Mila was about to reassure Sakura that her hair color was fine when a loud voice spoke up above the staircase making them turn to the noise.

"Teme! It's that girl from the pet store!" shouted one knuckle-head Naruto standing there with this index finger pointed at said girl with a shocked face. Sasuke stood next to him seeing very well that it was the girl in front of the pet store in his house.

This out burst scared Sakura into hiding behind Itachi for protection.

"What did I say about using your indoor voice Naruto!" Mila sternly scolded him. "and it's rude to point your finger at someone."

Naruto quickly went from shocked to a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Mila, hehehe." They both came down after that.

"Itachi." Sasuke said meaning 'you better explain this'.

"This is Sakura, she will be living with us for a while, so be kind." He explained again while giving Sasuke a pointed look. "Sakura this is my younger brother Sasuke and his friend Naruto."

She looked at them and gave a small wave of her hand. She steps out from behind her shield to get a better look. Something was picking at her mind about these two guys in front of her. It took a few seconds but the puzzle pieces finely connected, they were the boys that helped her with that unpleasant man from town. The one named Naruto was giving her a big smile while the other boy had an unreadable face.

"I remember seeing you two before in town, Thank you so much for helping me." Sakura said while giving a bow. Her father did teach her to have manners.

"Hn."

"No problem Sakura, anytime."

"Well, since introductions are over I have dinner done. Sakura would you like me to show you to your room first to freshen up or have dinner first?" Mila asked.

"I like to freshen up first if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"I'll carry her bag for you." Shay said and took her bag from his dad and started up the stairs. It wasn't very big, just a few clothes and personal stuff that someone was kind enough to grab from her house for her.

They lead her to the last door on the right that was a good size room that was already decorated for a teenage girl Sakura thought. A double size bed up against the left wall with light purple comforter and white sheets and pillows. A desk close to the door and a white dresser on the right wall. On the hard wood floor was a cream color shag rug with swirl design on it. The walls were painted a lavender color that when very well with the light purple and white.

Shay walked over to the bed and put her bag on it and turned to see how Sakura liked the room, he personally thought it was girly but he's a boy so of course he didn't like it. The way her green eyes lit up he could tell she really liked it. Mila could tell the same as she hoped the girl would like what she did with the room.

"Sakura-chan do you like your room?" little Shay asked

"We can always do more to it since I wasn't sure what your taste style is. There's also a full length mirror on the back of this door." Mila added.

"It's great, thank you." Sakura answered. She really did like how the colors went well together and the rug looked so soft to sit on. As she walked around the room she saw a door by the dresser and when she opened it, it was a closet bare except for the hangers. This room was so different then her old one. This one seemed mature while the other one was so… pink. It was a cute room and she loved it but sometimes she felt her dad went overboard on the color. Oh how she'll miss that crazy pink room and the first time she saw it. Her dad had work on it for a whole day for her; he was so happy and proud of his work. Light pink walls, a pink bed with a canopy over top it with white thin curtain. Stuffed animals and books on selves and a vanity for her. Her dresser had flowers painted on and she had a small walk in closet. It what she imagine what a princess room would look like.

Drip. Sniffle. Drip. Sniffle.

"Onee-san! What's wrong?" Shay cried worriedly seeing Sakura crying and rushed over to her not knowing what to do. Sakura quickly covered her face with her hands on realizing she was crying. Mila rushed over as well developing her into a hug trying to soothing the girl. Seeing her soon becoming affected by the pinkette she told him to go make sure everyone else is cleaned up for dinner. He was hesitant to leave but nodded anyways.

The two remaining sat on the bed, one crying from grief and the other trying to console. Minutes went by before Sakura could control herself. Mila left quickly and got tissues and returned handing them over which Sakura appreciated.

"Feeling better?"

"Sort of."

"I'm hear to listen if you ever need an ear." She said.

Sakura thought about it but just wasn't ready to talk about her feelings yet. "Could I be alone for a while?"

"Okay. Come down when you're ready." Mila spoke and gave a small smile. She got up and left the room closing the door behind her.

Sakura sat there looking around the room taking it all in. You think by now she get use to the concept that he was gone, never to… live. But it still a stock every time she woke up, those days in the hospital were lonely and every second was a reminder that he wasn't _there, _that those men _took _him from her, from this life. She knew he was getting old and that one day he's day would come but never in her wildest dream did she think he would go that way. It pained her so much; she saw it happen, how he's voice shook, his breath rasp and the light in his eyes fade into darkness. His body was beaten and it was shaking until the end. She's come to think being there with him was a gift and a curse. Part of her will always be glad she was there for him at the end but a curse that those memories will hunt her for the rest of those nights. She prayed the cops would find those men and serve justice. Also that they don't come for her.

She was told they most likely wanted information on something her father was working on but she had no idea what. She didn't have anything to do with his work and frankly he retired she thought. Their life was peaceful and happy.

Sigh.

She looked around again taking a break from her thoughts. She was tired so she took off her coat placing it on the chair by the desk and took her bag off the bed and lied down_. I should go down stairs for dinner…soon I guess._ She thought relaxing on the soft bed. This room wasn't pink, in fact nothing was. _I'll have to change that. _

* * *

_*Onee-san means older sister, the person saying that to the girl isn't a sibling, its a show of respect as far as i know.  
_

oh little shay is dear to me already, his name means gift in celtic/gaelic. its oblivious not Japanese but i thought it be okay.

also I dont have a Beta for this story so sorry for any grammer or miss spelling is there are any. I try to not miss them.

Please review ^.^


End file.
